We're Okay
by Lil Bryce
Summary: Nick has a reason that he keeps their relationship secret. Nick's reaction when he found out that Greg knew about Sara and Grissom. slash


"Just wait a minute there Greggo, we are going to talk about this." Nick said as he closed the front door and watched Greg escape into their bedroom.

"Okay, fine," Greg said, walking back into the living room, "if you want to talk, then talk."

"Did you really know about Sara and Grissom?" Nick asked his boyfriend as he handed him a beer.

"Yeah, for about the last year," Greg told him earnestly, sitting on the sofa.

"Well, why didn't you tell me?" Nick questioned as he sat beside his boyfriend. Nick didn't think that they kept anything from each other and this seemed wrong to him.

"I didn't tell you, because it wasn't my place to do so. I didn't tell you about them and Sara didn't tell Grissom about us." Greg told him, slipping the last part in cautiously, fearing Nick's reaction.

The shock hit Nick so hard he spit his beer half way across the living room. "Sara knows, about us?" Nick questioned Greg his face full of fear.

"Yeah, Nicky, she does," Greg told him quietly fearing how Nick would deal with this.

"You told her?" Nick asked him incredulously.

"No, no, no," Greg rushed to tell him, remembering how many times Nick made him promise not to tell anyone.

"Well, if you didn't tell her, then how does she know?" Nick asked him trying to put this together.

"Well, if you're sure that you really want to know," Greg started and Nick noticed that he was turning red. "About eight months ago, we had been working a double shift, you and I were in the locker room and we were a little too, well, touchy." Greg explained and the look on Nick's face told Greg that he remembered the incident. "Well, Sara saw us that night. That's how she knows." Greg finished, hoping nick wouldn't be too upset.

After a couple minutes of silence Nick asked him, "So how did you find out about her and Grissom?" He really wanted to get all of this straight.

"She came to me and told me about what she saw. I was a little uneasy since nobody was supposed to know. She told me that I didn't have to worry about her telling because she knew how to keep a secret. Then she told me about her and Grissom. We just kind of had an unspoken agreement that we wouldn't tell anyone else, but I've got to admit that it has been nice to have someone to talk about you with, especially someone that understands." Greg looked over at his boyfriend and he didn't like that look on Nick's face. "Nicky, baby, what's wrong?"

"This whole situation, with us, having to hide the fact that there is an us, this is really hard on you isn't it?"

Greg wasn't exactly sure what to say. He didn't want to lie to Nicky. The truth wads that the whole situation was pretty hard to deal with, but he knew that Nick didn't want people to know. "It's not the easiest thing in the world, but I know that you get that. If it's hard on me then I know that it's hard for you to."

"It scares me Greg," Nick looked like a scared little boy. "I know that sometimes you fear that I don't want people to know about us because I'm ashamed of you, but baby, I swear on everything that is not the case. The rules, unfortunately say that two people on the same forensic team cannot be involved in a romantic relationship. Ecklie found out about Sara and Grissom and now they are dealing with the consequences of that. Sara's going to have to move to the swing shift. They're being split up and that could end up taking a toll on their relationship. I don't want to take that chance of that happening to us."

"Nicky, baby," Greg started looking into the eyes of the best man that he had ever known. "I understand what you're saying and you know that I support you. You do not, under any circumstance, have to worry about anything pulling us apart. We are solid Nicky. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. I know how much you love me and when you are ready, then we will tell people."

Nick visibly relaxed, "I love you Greg and as long as we stick together, I believe that we can make it through anything."


End file.
